Crimson x Ennui 'I met you'
by Phiory
Summary: A story how Crimson and Ennui met. Hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1: 'Meeting'

Crimson looked through the window of her room: waited the moon to appear on the sky. Finally, when grey clouds covered the sun, she went out. Decided to went in the forest as usual.

While walked between the dark, wet trees, suddenly heard a voice. Crimson went near to the river, where it cames. It wasn't difficult for her to notice that there was someone. Slowly went closely and when was enough near to hear what saying the voice, stopped.

'The life is just a pain-

throwin' in the stain

of dozen broken vows...'

'No one will hear what say,

no one will know my name,

because I'm lonely...'

Intuitive continued Crimson. She didn't wanted to interrupted, just these words came purely accidentally.

The boy overturned and stared at her. Then made a sign to sit. Crimson sat near to him and looked at the river. They couldn't see each other, because was too dark, but it didn't had a matter. In her mind sounded the lines.

-What are you doing here?

asked she at one time. Even though that it wasn't written on her stare, she felt confused of it.

-I came here accidentally, but this place is exactly what I wanted.

answered the boy and looked up.

-What about you?

-I come here every night for a year. The last one my parents passed out, so, it reminds me of them.

Explained she. Crimson didn't get used to talking about her life; actually, the reason was that she hadn't friends-now even didn't went to school, because was just five year old. But now it was different.

The girl felt a sympathy toward the soul, near to her.

-I'm sorry for your losing.

he whispered. Crimson only made a sign, like: 'no problem'. Their conversation should to continue longer, if the boy didn't was called. Took a simple goodbye and gone.

Crimson came back at home. After a dinner, went in her room and sat at the end of the bed. Stared at the black walls and breathed. She thought about the stranger meeting, who was more than interesting, but, alas...too short. The girl hoped to see that boy tomorrow again at night...looked through the window for last and closed eyes...

•••

The next day Crimson spent of counting the minutes, 'till the sun disappeared, to went in the forest. When cleaned her room, she sat on the floor and thought what to asking the boy, who met yesterday.

It was not so typical to interesting of someone, but he made her able to share her point of view, without be laughed at it for the first time, since one year...

The night came. And all, that someone could to hear, was the owl's and the other night creatures's sounds and songs. Even though that outside rained, it didn't stopped Crimson to went out. Alas, when was near to the river, she didn't saw him. Sat to waiting, but he didn't came...

Every day Crimson waited and hoped to meet the boy again, 'till thought that it was only a part of her imagination...

The years flashed. Crimson grew up, started to go to school and every day, who she had around peoples, who didn't understood her, was a real nightmare...

•••

Crimson walked in the forest and looked at the falling leafs. At one time one tree turned to fall in front of her. Suddenly, someone grabbed her palm and moved her backward. When opened eyes and realized that was alive, Crimson looked at the tree. In that time the sympathy came in her soul again.

-Hey.

a boy voice said. She recognized this sarcasm and overturned. In front of herself there was a tall boy, dressed gothic- the same, who met before years.

Even though that it wasn't written on her face, she was happy inside. Greeted him and kept silence. Looked at his eyes- now she could to see him.

-When we met before, I didn't told you my name. I'm Crimson.

Started she.

-Ennui.

said the boy and turned to took her hand away from his own, but the girl splitted fingers with him's more, while watched with asking stare. The questions, who should to ask before, had been disappeared, so, the only she could to do, was to be quiet.

-You have to be careful. The trees in that forest, are old and sometimes falling...

The silence was interrupted of Ennui's words. Even though that he told it without showing an emotion, inside was little worried.

-If the tree was killed me, I should to went on the other side...

Answered and pointed the tree.

-There I should to be understood...

-But you can't be one hundred percent sure in that if die, the other world will be better than this.

For the first time Crimson heard different point of view about the death. This opinion changed her mind. And something in her soul squealed to trust the boy in front of her. Slowly moved her hand from his and stepped backward.

-Do you want to meet again?

Asked Ennui with soft voice.

-Yes, why not.

answered Crimson, took a goodbye and went back at home.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Our favourite place'

It was six o'clock, when Crimson opened eyes. When dressed, went to school.

Now the only voices, who heard, were the teachers's; the only thought, that was in her head, was about Ennui. But it didn't made her to not concentrate as the other girls, who fell in their stupid and so plastic loves...No. It assured her in that there's no accidentally things-all is written a long time ago with explaining why it has to happen...

•••

After the five minute break, she had a History class. Crimson liked it, because there studied about the ancient civilizations...

The class ended. Even though that it was still sunny, Crimson went in the forest with hope to find Ennui. When went to the river, saw him. Came nearer and noticed that there was a little black female rabbit with white ears, huddled in his arms. Quietly sat, little encharmed of this picture from inside. At one time saw a wound on the rabbit's head.

-What happened?

asked.

-When I came, saw it here. It seems that someone had hunted it...

-This rabbit like you...

said she and fondled the little animal's paw.

-Unknowing why for me, the cute animals always acting so...uh...friendly...

Ennui stared at her.

-Tomorrow I'll end school, so, do you want to come with me on a rock concert?

asked he.

-Yes, I want. Tomorrow is my last day at school, too. Which grade you are?

-Now I'm tenth. You?

-Too.

-What a coincidence.

said he with soft sarcasm. The little rabbit jumped on the ground; now it seemed that the bleeding had stopped. For last looked at them and as if smiled, before to disappear between the trees.

They both stood there, talking about different topics. When it came time for Crimson to go, Ennui offered to sent her back to home. Before to open the door, she added:

-I'll wait for the next day to come.

Then came in...


	3. Chapter 3: 'Unbreakable friendship'

The song 'Taking over me' sounded on the radio, when Crimson had awoken. Quickly dressed up and went for last to school...

When the summer vacation began with the schoolbell's rang, she said goodbye to the school and came back at home to prepare for the concert tonight. Dressed a long, bloody red dress and black boots. In that time something flashed through her mind. Crimson stared around hopefully, to find something.

What she actually looked for?

The clock's sound interrupted her thought. After just a hour she should to go on...a concert...the first concert in her life. Did he listened the same bands as her...Whatever-the only, who has matter, was that he was just like her...

((after one hour))

Crimson went out of home. There already was Ennui. When noticed her, waved with hand. She locked the door and stepped toward him.

-Hey.

Said the boy, tried to sound purely friendly. Crimson greeted him, too and both kept silence. For them the words didn't had a matter, because the teen-goths understood each other by the stare. And it's the thing, who the materialistic peoples can't understand or feel...

Both walked through the forest and around them there were only wet leafs and animals, killed by the humans. This place was hunters' territory, actually. Crimson and Ennui didn't appreciated those peoples (even more than the usual ones), because they killed only for enjoying and...of course, for moneys. But also with that negative thought, they were happy from inside of that all these creatures are now on a better place...

The concert had just began, when they arrived. Sorrowly, there was a small number of peoples, who were goths inside-out. Even though all, it was amazing. For the first time Crimson met her favourite bands live and many others. The girl was very pleasant to Ennui...

It was half past midnight. Ennui brought Crimson back to her home. Before to say goodbye, she stared at him and putted in his hands a little coffin, made of wood.

-Before, when my father has been alive, he made a different figures of wood. This coffin was made year, before his and my mother's death, so it means a lot...Now I give it to you.

-But why? It's yours.

He couldn't understood.

-If we just dreaming and tomorrow it's time to wake up, without meet anymore, this will remind you of me. It was given to me, because I was the special thing in my parents' life...I mean...in my life I feel you're special. I know that my parents appreciating it.

Ennui took it and smiled at her. Crimson said goodbye and went at home...

End.


End file.
